


Not Him

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: ANGST





	Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** DAY 8 pairing prompt: [Remus/Severus](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/277506.html) for [**hp_may_madness**](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/)

Severus doesn't know what to do for him. 

It's yet another death. On him. 

Sure, he didn't much care for Black, but for the man to die in such a way, leaving Potter without a guardian, leaving _him_ without his best friend. 

He'd held it in for a while. He's helped Dumbledore help Lupin as much as he could. But he's lost. Scared. 

"I'll be there for you." He wants to say. He means the words too, but he can't actually iterate them. Lupin would never know, he could never understand. 

He can't be blamed for Black's death. But soon, it'll be Dumbledore. Soon, their plan will take a different turn, and what they want, and how they want, will be revealed. 

He can't go to him. He can't risk it. It's more important to deceive the Dark Lord than to cater to his own feelings. 

Lupin looks at him something fierce, but Severus can't break that trust. Doesn't want to have the warmth touch him, only to be taken away. Because the plan is more important. 

The boy is more important. 

"I can be here for you," Remus whispers the words to Severus, the morning after his shift. Severus is there to provide him with the potions he needs. 

"It's not possible," Severus replies and leaves. Because even if it kills him, and it probably will, the mission is more important.

And not him.


End file.
